


Distraction

by CLSL8stars



Series: A Season of Firsts [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jamie is pissed and it's hot, Love, Post-Game(s), Rough Sex, Slight Aggression Kink, Temper Tantrums, Tender Sex, Wall Sex, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: Cara distracts Jamie from his extremely foul mood





	

Game 7

The car ride was quiet. Cara drove, knowing Jamie was not in the right frame of mind to navigate even the short distance home. She didn't talk about the game, which he was extremely grateful for, as he'd had his fill at the AAC. She just wordlessly held his hand as he sank into the passenger seat and closed his eyes.

The Blues had crushed the Stars' Stanley Cup hopes in a miserable Game 7. Dallas had put together an incredible season, but no one was satisfied with the ending, least of all the captain.

When she pulled into the garage, Cara gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it and was rewarded with a small smile. They headed straight to the master bathroom, and Jamie continued into the walk-in closet to strip out of his suit. 

Cara was just about undressed when she heard a thud and a bellowed "OW! FUCK!" 

Half a beat later, it was followed by "FUCKING. MOTHER. GOD. DAMN. FUCK." — each word punctuated by another thud. She cautiously approached the doorway, only to see a mostly naked Jamie hurl a shoe at the far wall of the closet, then a hanger, a duffel bag, and another shoe, along with several more expletives. Cara decided to intervene when he reached toward the can of Static Guard on a nearby shelf. 

"Jamie," she said calmly but firmly, in a tone of voice she used often at work, settling fractious horses.

"WHAT?" he barked, whipping around to face her. 

Cara raised her brows and crossed her arms in a silent "Excuse me?"

Jamie cringed, muttered "Shit," and closed the distance between them. He pulled her to his chest — arms still crossed — and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to snap at you," he murmured into her hair. "I just stubbed the shit out of my toe, and that was the last fucking straw tonight."

Cara sighed and uncrossed her arms. She wrapped them around his waist and hugged him tightly before pulling back to look up at his face. Fit of rage exhausted and throbbing toe subsided, Jamie was quiet but still incredibly tense. She reached up to caress his cheek.

"I know you didn't, Love," she said, still in her horse-calming voice. "But I think we need to find somewhere for you to channel that anger and frustration before you destroy the house." 

She glanced behind him at the wreckage, and Jamie peeked over his shoulder and winced. "Um, yeah," he sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm," she thought aloud. She pulled him away from the mess, into the bathroom. "Normally, I would say go to the gym and take it out on a punching bag. Or maybe knock the covers off some baseballs. But it's so late, I don't think those are an option."

"Probably not, no," he snorted.

Cara thought a moment, then her lips curled into a smirk. "OK, I have two ideas. Your choice," she said playfully as she reached up to lace her fingers at the back of his neck. "We could go in the den, get shitfaced and play drunk MarioKart until we pass out."

Jamie laughed — outright laughed, which brought a delighted smile to Cara's face — and raised one brow. "Or?"

"Orrrrr," she trailed off, running her hands — and eyes — over his chest and down to his waistband. Jamie raised the other brow. Cara's eyes were bright green and full of mischief when they rose to meet his. She lightly brushed one hand over his crotch and back up, slowly, teasingly. "We could just stay in our room and fuck each other's brains out." 

It took him about three seconds to consider his options. Then he kissed her, hard, one hand tangled in her long hair, the other on her lower back, pressing her body to his. She responded in kind, rising to her tiptoes to meet him, her hands returning to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Without breaking the kiss, he walked her backward a few steps to the bathroom counter and easily lifted her onto it. He pressed her against the mirror, sending a shiver through her body. The glass was cold. Jamie was anything but.

With Cara at eye level, he trailed hungry kisses along her jaw to her ear, then moved down her neck to her collarbone, grazing it with his teeth as he reached behind her to unfasten her bra. His frenzied fingers struggled with the hooks, finally ripping them loose in frustration, freeing her arms and dropping the ruined bra to the floor.

Barrier removed, Jamie focused on her breasts. Suckling one, he fondled the other, teasing her nipples with his thumb and tongue. Cara pressed her head back against the mirror and closed her eyes, whimpering softly. When he lightly seized one nipple in his teeth, she arched her back and moaned. While he nibbled and suckled, he tugged at her lacy panties until she lifted herself off the counter enough that he could pull them down her long legs and toss them to the floor. One hand returned to her breast, the other again tangled in her honey-colored hair, pulling her head forward to attack her mouth with his. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, biting down harder than he intended, and Cara gasped. Jamie pulled back, afraid he had hurt her.

"Shit, Baby, I'm sorry," he said as he ran his thumb across the tiny speck of blood on her lip. Glancing down, he caught sight of the bra he'd destroyed. He shook his head and pressed his fists to the counter on either side of her. "Maybe this is a bad idea. I'm out of control tonight. I don't want to hurt you."

Cara lifted his chin to bring his eyes back to hers. "Love, It's ok. _I'm_ ok." Jamie looked at her skeptically. Cara insisted. "I mean it. I'll tell you if it's too much."

"You're sure?" he asked, still very much needing something but afraid of hurting her.

"Positive," Cara nodded. "I want you," she cooed. "Even aggressive you." She hooked her thumbs in his underwear and pushed them down his hips. " _Especially_ aggressive you," she breathed, using her toes to push them far enough to fall to the floor, then twining her legs around his and pulling herself to the edge of the counter. Then she was the aggressive one, drawing him into a heated kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. She pulled his hips closer and pressed herself against his half-hard cock. Now it was Jamie's turn to gasp.

"Jesus, Cara," he hissed through his teeth. He reached between her legs to feel just how turned on she was. He ran his thumb between her folds and lightly across her clit, eliciting a shudder.

"What? You're fucking hot when you're mad." She traced along his shoulders with her fingertips. "All those tensed muscles rippling when you toss me around. Those pools of molten chocolate you call eyes. I can't help it if I want to jump your bones."

"Is that right?" he chuckled.

"God, yes," she breathed. She pressed herself against his hand, begging him to touch her more. "Come on, Jamie. I want you. Now."

"So bossy," he teased. But he was already pulling her off the counter and carrying her toward the bedroom. As he walked, she planted wet kisses on his neck and rocked her hips against him. The next thing she knew, he had her pressed against the wall and was plunging into her with an animal growl. She was so slick, so worked up, that he buried himself to the root on the first thrust.

They urged each other into a rough, bruising rhythm, pounding out the evening's earlier frustration. They locked eyes at first, driving their emotions into one another as much as their bodies. But they quickly lost themselves in physical sensation, eyes fluttering shut, Cara's nails buried in Jamie's shoulders as he hammered her into the wall. She squeaked each time he bottomed out, simultaneous pain and pleasure overloading her senses.

Jamie gradually sped up, yanking her hips into his, legs trembling, rhythm lost to reckless need. He knew he was close, and she wasn't, but also that there was precious little he could do to stop it.

"Fuck, Cara," he moaned raggedly, trying to ease off to more restrained strokes but mostly failing. "Baby, I can't wait."

"No need. I'm good," she panted, squeezing around his cock.

At that, he lost it, and after two more shuddering thrusts, emptied himself inside her with wanton delirium and a string of incoherent profanity.

He sank slowly to the floor and onto his back, the tile comfortably cool on his heated skin. Cara nestled on top of him, her cheek in the middle of his broad chest, long hair draping over his side like so much silk. They lay like that for a while, catching their breath, bodies connected, unwilling — and unable — to disengage.

Cara was the first to move, lightly tracing the tattoos down his left arm with her fingers. Jamie reached up to stroke her hair, sighing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baby. I —" he began.

Cara lifted her head to look at him. "Hush," she admonished. "I told you. I'm good."

"But —"

"Jamie, I mean it."

His eyes searched hers, seeking the reassurance he couldn't quite believe in her words. He found nothing but love and contentment, and he pulled her face to his and kissed her — tenderly, slowly, softly.

"You're amazing," he breathed, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Yes you are," she giggled. She sat up, still straddling him where they had collapsed on the floor. She gazed down at him affectionately for a few moments, then gingerly pulled away and stood. "I am going to be so sore," she groaned, smiling, and offered Jamie a hand. "So friggin' worth it, though."

Jamie grinned and let her help him sit up, but there was no way her 120 lb frame was going to haul his 200 lb one to his feet. Keeping her hand in his for balance, he carefully stood, then wrapped her in a sticky hug.

"Ewww. As much as I enjoy getting all sweaty with you," Cara snickered, "I think we need to shower."

"Thank god for showers with seats," Jamie sighed. "I don't think I can stand up for very long."

"Thank god for _huge_ showers with seats," Cara amended. "We can share." She reached up to kiss him, then sidled around him to turn on the shower. Once the water was hot, Jamie stepped in, rinsing off before sitting on the wide tile bench. He watched Cara as she stood under the water, wetting her hair.

When she stepped away from the spray and opened her eyes, she caught him staring and giggled. "What are you grinning at?"

"My beautiful girl," he beamed. "Can I wash your hair?"

"You know the answer to that is always yes," she responded.

Standing, he kissed her softly before turning her around. As he shampooed and conditioned and rinsed her hair, she sighed in bliss. It was always nice having someone else take care of her hair, and Jamie's big, strong hands made for a heavenly scalp massage. He quickly washed his own hair while he was at it, then sat back down, pulling Cara onto his lap with her back to him. Grabbing the soap, he gently lathered her back and down her arms before paying special attention to her chest, fondling a bit as he washed. She leaned back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. His hands drifted lower, over her stomach and down her legs. When he reached her knees, he pushed them apart so they straddled his, then ran his hands up the insides of her thighs.

"Jamie," she moaned as he found her clit with his thumb and began rubbing small circles over and around it. "We're. _Ohhh_. Supposed to. _Daaamn_. Be getting. _Oh god_. Clean."

"It's your turn, Baby," he shushed, nipping at her neck. "I want to make you come so hard you see stars."

"There's a. _Mmmm_. Stars joke. _Damn_. In there. _Fuck_. Somewhere," she stuttered.

"You'll have to tell it to me later," he murmured, grinning, into her ear. He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, and at the same time, inserted his middle finger inside her and curled up toward his thumb. Cara arched her back and pressed into his hand, helping him find the right spot. She searched blindly for something to anchor herself to, finally finding and tightly gripping his upper thighs. Jamie, thoroughly enjoying the mewling sounds Cara was making, continued his slow, steady motion until she bucked against his hand and dug her nails into his legs. He sped up a bit then and pressed a little harder, and seconds later, Cara's whole body tensed as she pulsed around his finger, biting her lip and mumbling " _jesusfuckingchristjamiefuckyes_."

He held perfectly still for a moment, then slowly moved his hand up her torso and wrapped his arms snugly around her until her body relaxed into his.

When her brain resumed functioning, Cara turned her head and brought a hand up to cup Jamie's cheek. She kissed him softly and sighed, "Wow."

"I love making you swear like a sailor," he snickered.

"I can't help it!" she protested, turning away to hide her embarrassed flush. "You short circuit all of my filters."

"I told you, I love it," he breathed in her ear, then kissed her cheek. "And the feeling is mutual." He gently pulled her face back around and kissed her lips. They lingered for a moment, lips barely touching, before Cara backed away, smiling softly.

She retrieved the soap and resettled herself in Jamie's lap, facing him this time, knees on either side of his hips and the tops of her feet balanced on his thighs. She lathered her hands and ran them from his shoulders down his muscular arms to his hands — where he interrupted to squeeze her hands and steal a quick kiss — and back up again. She continued reverently across his solid chest and abs and as far south as she could reach, then lifted her eyes to his and placed a delicate kiss on his lips as she stretched her arms around him and ran her hands slowly up his powerful back. He splayed his hands on her hips and responded with his own soft, slow kiss.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mhmm," she hummed.

Jamie carefully stood and set Cara on her feet, his hands still on her hips, hers on his shoulders.

"Feels like we're dancing," she grinned.

"Maybe we are," he laughed, and he twirled her under the water, making her squeal in surprise. He spun himself into the spray, giggling, and she couldn't help but join in.

"I think you're slap-happy," she snorted.

"Probably," he chuckled. "But it's fun."

Enjoying their dance, he dipped her as deeply as the shower would allow and planted another kiss on her mouth, laughter bubbling up from both of them.

They finished showering and stepped out one at a time, then took turns drying each other off, caressing here, fondling there, dissolving into shrieks and giggles when Jamie (deliberately) brushed the ticklish spot on Cara's hip. When they caught their breath, they kissed softly and parted to finish their bedtime routines.

Jamie was lying in bed, half under the covers, playing around on his phone when Cara emerged from the bathroom in her little kimono robe, brushing her freshly dried hair. He looked up and let out a low whistle, then set his phone on the nightstand and opened his arms, inviting her to join him. She blushed and shook her head at the whistle, but climbed onto the enormous bed and pecked his lips before settling with her back to him, legs folded to the side, and handing him the brush.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he said as he sat up and began carefully brushing her silky locks.

"Hi, Handsome," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Little bruised," he chuckled. "But much better than when we got home. Thank you for that, by the way."

"My pleasure," she smiled. "God, I love it when you brush my hair. Heaven. I've died and gone to heaven. First the washing, now this."

After all the tangles had been worked out, Jamie continued brushing just to hear her small contented sighs.

"So, Beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "Do you remember what you said earlier about staying in our room?"

"I don't think I can remember my own name with you brushing my hair and breathing in my ear." The brushing ceased. "Awwwww," Cara whined.

The murmuring resumed. "Something about brains." He set the brush aside and kissed her ear, then her neck.

"Ohhh, that," she sighed. "About, um, fucking each other's brains out?"

"That was it." He kissed toward her shoulder. "I think I have some brains left. If you want to, you know, finish the job." He untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. Unexpectedly finding only bare skin, he blinked, then lightly nipped at her shoulder. "Did you have the same idea?"

Cara grinned and turned to face him. "Maybe," she shrugged. She let the robe fall to the bed, then pulled back the covers to reveal a naked — and aroused — Jamie. "Is it presumptuous if we both did it?" she snickered.

"Nope," he replied as he tackled her to the bed, making her squeal with laughter. His giddy grin dissolved into smoldering intensity as he laced their fingers together, pinning her hands on either side of her head, and dipped to kiss her deeply. But gone was the savage, feral need of before. This time, Jamie wanted to take his time, savor every touch, worship rather than plunder.

Honestly, he was exhausted, but he was more than a little drunk on Cara's body, and he still desperately needed to keep his mind off hockey. For her part, she was happy to be a distraction. She would do just about anything to keep that happy glint in his big, beautiful brown eyes, see those dimples that would be the death of her. And her body, if slightly tender in places, was totally on board with the mission.

So his tongue danced with hers, and she melted into the kiss, tightly squeezing his hands. They were both breathless and dizzy by the time he slowly, haltingly moved away, his lips ghosting over hers, then across her cheekbone to her temple, back down to tug at her bottom lip, and over her jawline to her neck. He grazed the edge of her ear with his teeth, his breath sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. Feeling her shiver, he brushed his lips across hers as he pulled back to make sure she was ok.

"God, you're beautiful," he said hoarsely. Her mossy green eyes peered intently out of a swirling sea of honey-golden hair, which he couldn't resist running his fingers through, brushing it away from her forehead and tracing the outline of her face, coming to rest with his thumb on her cheek. She trailed her free hand up his arm to cup his face the same way before raking her fingers through his hair to the base of his skull and pulling him back down for another slow, sensual kiss.

He dropped his hip to the bed beside her and leaned on his elbow as his right hand traced from her neck, across her collarbone and down to her breast. Massaging gently, he teased her nipple with his thumb. Meanwhile, he traced the same trail down the other side of her body with his tongue, suckled her right breast as he continued to fondle the left, tongue and thumb moving in unison.

Cara whimpered softly and dug her fingertips into his scalp in ecstasy. He continued suckling and nibbling but skimmed his hand down the curve of her body, over her hip and between her thighs. He caressed every fold, gently explored with deft fingers, softly circled her swollen clit until she cried out.

Reaching the limit of his own restraint, he moved to hover over her, his erection throbbing against her thighs. Propped on his elbows, he curled his forearms under her shoulders and cradled her head in his hands, and she wrapped her strong legs around him, inviting him in. As he sank slowly into her, she lightly traced his shoulder blades with her nails. His pace was slow, measured, and each deep thrust was accompanied by his mouth brushing hers, his tongue darting between her parted lips.

Cara arched her back and used her legs around his back to pull up to a better angle, gasping when he hit her g-spot on the next stroke. She moved with him, maximizing the friction for both of them.

As their pace built, Jamie buried his face in her neck, nuzzling and grazing his teeth on her skin, barely resisting biting down. She felt so good, and the tiny panting moans she was making were driving him wild. When he felt her legs start to quiver, he pushed back up to kiss her deeply, then slowly sat back, holding her hips up with his hands so he was still sending shockwaves through her with each stroke.

"Come for me, Baby," he cooed. He leaned forward a bit so he brushed her clit as he buried himself in her. She gripped the sheets, moaning profanity through clenched teeth. Jamie drove into her again and again, felt her tighten around him, watched her come undone, and let her hips sink down to the bed. He lowered himself back down to kiss her neck and ear, barely moving, both of them catching their breath.

When Cara came back to earth, she pulled his face up to hers and crashed their lips together. While she was kissing him, she wrapped one leg around his back and the other around his thigh, giving her the leverage to flip him onto his back. Jamie's eyes flew open wide, but he only had a moment to be startled before she rocked herself back onto his cock and took over, taking all of him and circling her hips, chasing all thoughts from his mind.

"Holy fuck," he moaned deliriously. He stared intensely into her eyes, then scanned down her body, drinking her in. His hands roamed over her hips and up to cup her bouncing breasts, then back down to splay on her hips again. Smirking, he moved one hand to rub her clit, making her cry out.

"OhmygodJamie," she panted. It took mere seconds for her to come again. She bucked against his hand, back arched, head thrown back, hands braced on his chest, and rode him even harder, sending him flying over the edge after her.

When she felt him stop pulsing, echoing her own climax, she gently rolled to the side and collapsed on the bed next to him. They clasped their hands together and lay there for some time, breathing hard, completely spent.

Eventually, Cara brought his hand to her lips and then released it so she could roll off the bed. Jamie whined at the loss of contact and turned his head to watch her walk away. She came back from the bathroom a few minutes later with a warm, wet washcloth, then insisted he lie still and let her gently bathe him.

"You are too good to me," he protested.

"Maybe I just want to touch you some more," she teased.

"Touch away," he laughed. "You know I love it when you're handsy."

"Now don't get all excited again," she warned. "I'm not up for round — wait, what round are we even on?"

"Ha!" he snorted. "Don't worry. Couldn't if I tried. I'm dead."

"Awfully noisy for a dead man," she giggled. "Just brain dead then?"

"Hundred percent," he assured her. "No brains left at all."

"Then my work here is done," she smiled, tossing the washcloth into the bathroom, not really caring where it landed.

"Not quite," Jamie laughed as he sat up and wrapped her in his arms. "I still need something to cuddle with in my coma."

"Oh I'm a _thing_ now??" she cried in mock outrage, barely suppressing a giggle. "Hmph!"

Jamie swiveled and pulled her down onto the pillows, facing him. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, voice husky with emotion. He tucked her hair behind her ear and traced her jaw with one finger. "I love you so much, Cara."

"God, Jamie, I love you too," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "So much it kinda hurts."

Jamie held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, then her closed eyes, then her lips. He reached down and pulled the covers up over their bare skin and curled his arms around her, turning onto his back. Cara nestled into his side, head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest and one leg curled over his. He turned off the light and pressed one more soft, adoring kiss to her lips.

"Good night, Baby," he whispered softly.

"Sleep well, Love," she replied.

"Like the dead," he snickered.


End file.
